The Psychic
by Valx3
Summary: Oliver, Lilly, and Miley go to a psychic. What will happen and what will change? Read and find out. Loliver with a small side of Jiley :]


_**The Psychic**_

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is not in my possession. But I do own a really cool beanbag chair. :)**

_Psychic: n. a person with the ability to see, hear and feel by use of senses other than the natural senses._

Paranormal. Mystical. Spiritual. Clairvoyant.

Psychic.

It's an amazing concept, really. To think that someone could have such an ability; to be able to see into the future and confer with people of the past. Do I believe in psychics?

To be honest, at first, the answer was a simple no. But, don't go by me. I'm just a sixteen year old boy whose main cares/necessities in life are chicks, food, and sleep. Oh, by the way, the names Oken. Oliver Oken. Yup, I am just an average teenager. However, some un-average events happened to me.

And no, I'm not a complete lunatic for mentioning psychics before introducing myself.

Although I have been told that a lot...

But anyway, what I am going to tell you is about the phenomenon of psychics. Depending on your individual self, you may find this story scary, creepy, shocking, ridiculous, fake, other lovely adjectives, or as I like to think of it: wonderful.

After all, it was the best day of my life. Well, I guess I'll just get right into it then, huh? No more of the dilly dallying. Okay, it all started like this...

One week ago

(No POV)

It was a normal spring Saturday. The weather was mild. The brisk yet subtle wind spiraled around all of Malibu, illuminating the sparkling water and rough sand. People rushed around the city to fulfill their needs whereas as the adolescents were all headed to one place:

The Malibu Magical Magnificent Carnival.

Now, carnivals may seem to be targeted to those of younger age such as kindergarteners and grammar school students, yet this carnival was different. After all it was a magnificent and magical one.

You could see individuals of all ages entering this decorated site. Three extremely significant individuals in this bunch were none other than Miley Hope Stewart, Lilly Rose Truscott, and Oliver Oscar Oken. They were the best of friends, but what did destiny have planned out for them?

They would soon find out.

The three walked in no rush over to the ticket booth. They each got twenty tickets; roughly five bucks a piece. They hadn't planned on going on several rides so getting a ton of tickets was not necessary. To start off, the trio boarded "The Drop Zone", an all time favorite.

"This brings back so many memories," Lilly reminisced while pulling the black rubber barrier over her shoulders.

"Yea. Like the time Miley threw up on you, Lil," Oliver commented and snickered as Lilly shuddered a bit. Miley looked away sheepishly as a light blush slowly crept upon her face.

"You know how I get with sudden fluctuation," she mumbled, barely audible. The ride soon began, causing screams, shocked and pretty scary facial expressions, as well as the ever popular arm raising.

Once the ride ended, the two brunettes and blonde exited the platform and walked around a bit, laughing along the way.

Lilly and Oliver continued to saunter but Miley stopped short.

"What are you doing?" Lilly questioned her friend whom was but of an inch taller than herself.

"Ohmigosh, we so have to go in here," she replied excitedly and grabbed both the boy and the girl by their wrists.

Miley led Oliver and Lilly into a burnt orange tent with a title in curved scripture that read,

"Madame Cassandra."

"What are we doing in here?" Oliver questioned confused at the current location.

"It's a psychic. We have to see what she says about our futures! Don't you think?" Miley asked, excitement throughout her peppy voice, but all she got were two blank stares as her eyes scurried from one friend to the next.

"Ugh, come on, Miley. You know I don't believe in all that superstitious crap," Lilly responded as she rolled her cobalt eyes. Miley took a second before she pointed out while wriggling her eyebrows,

"Hey, maybe she can tell you about that senior."

"What senior?" Oliver inquired.

"Oh, just some guy who Lilly's had her eye on..."

"What? He's hot," the blonde said in her defense.

"Well, he _was_ totally checking you out when we were at the beach last weekend," Miley said with a smirk.

"You really think?" Lilly asked, excitement boiling in her body.

"For sure." The girls squealed as Oliver just stood there uncomfortably and said,

"Can you cut the girl talk please?"

"Okay, okay," Miley gave in, "So, what's it going to be, Lil?" Lilly bit her lip while pondering the thought until Miley continued, "You have to find out if there will be sparks. I mean just picture his shaggy luminous blonde hair and those piercing green eyes. Oh and don't forget the six pack."

"Okay, let's go!" Lilly shrieked and she led Miley and Oliver further into the tent. The trio waited about five minutes until one of the "psychic's" helpers came out and said she was ready.

They went in all together and sat down on a bench in front of a table with a large glistening crystal ball. Slowly, Madame Cassandra turned to peer at the friends as a mischievous grin appeared on her tan face. A purple bandana was wrapped around her dark brown, curly, overflowing hair that fell to her mid-back. She wore too much make-up; heavy scarlet lipstick, eyeliner with a curve that went past her russet eyes, and bright blue shimmering eye shadow. Over her curvaceous body was an auburn and chocolate dress decorated with flowers, ruffles, stripes, mostly every design known to mankind. Her eyes gleamed as she saw the happy companions and introduced herself,

"Hello, my dears. I'm Madame Cassandra and I'm here to predict your futures." The friends introduced themselves as well and paid the required fine.

"Okay, you each get three facts about your futures. Some may occur today, tomorrow, next year, or when you're old and gray. That is for fate to decide. Well, why don't I read you first, Miss Milly."

"Uh, it's Miley."

"Oh, of course," she replied with a small Spanish accent. She rubbed her fingers along the frosted ball, her long purple-painted nails tapping it ever so often. She then moved her phalanges up to her head as she drew circles on her temples. After another thirty seconds, she smiled and said, "Well, my dear. It seems that you will be seeing someone of your past rather shortly. Also, you will find something valuable. Lastly, you will...hmm...you will be performing somewhere?" Her voice questioned more than told the last part. Miley responded,

"That's all I get? Fifteen bucks for that?"

"What? You no like my readings?"

"Well, couldn't you be a little more specific!" Miley exclaimed.

"Sorry kid. I'm no Sylvia Brown, just your average psychic."

"Pshh. Average psychic. Puh-lease," Miley replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, on with you...Lilly. Hmm," she started and repeated the same process she had just performed for Miley.

"Well, this is interesting," she said as she pursed her ruby lips.

"What is? I'm not dying or anything, right?" Lilly questioned curiously.

"No, silly. It's just that whenever I see you, I see Owen with you."

"Owen? Who's Owen?" Lilly interrogated. Madame Cassandra merely pointed at Oliver.

"Oh, you mean _Oliver_."

"Oh, of course. Oh, I understand. You two must be together," she said as Lilly and Oliver tried to protest but she just continued to ramble, "oh, how cute. I see. Sorry for my mistake. Well...I see you sharing a kiss with Ow-Oliver, holding a baby girl, and hmm...wearing a green wig."

Lilly shook her head and said,

"Um...I'm not going out wit—." Madame Cassandra cut her off and said,

"Okay, well it was lovely meeting you all. Now go along, I have more money to make...uh, I, uh mean more futures to predict! Yep. That's right. Well, adios!" The three friends were rushed out.

"That was weird," Miley said still thinking about the recent events.

"Please, that was ridiculous. She's probably just some fake who's looking for some spare cash. Besides...Oliver doesn't even like me, r-right?" Lilly said.

"Uh, r-right. And vice versa." Lilly just nodded as Oliver spoke.

"Uh, guys?" Miley asked nervously and her two friends whirled around to find her holding some sort of currency.

"Is that money?" Lilly inquired. Miley slowly let out her hand and Lilly swiped the money and looked at it.

"This is fifty bucks!"

"Holy shit!" The three friends shouted at the same time.

"Wait. That means, you found something valuable and performing...performing! A concert! And that would explain the wig! Lola!" Lilly exclaimed.

"That's three things the psychic said. This is too weird," Oliver replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's about to get weirder," Lilly murmured as a tall, zombie-slaying figure approached them.

"Jake!" Miley screamed. She ran towards him and jumped in his arms, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"Miley!" He screamed back. They hugged and shared a passionate kiss. They hadn't seen each other for two whole years. Jake had gone to film a movie in Romania the last time they saw each other. Then the couple lost touch. They were certainly making up for it now, though...

"This can't be happening. All of Miley's predictions just came true." Lilly said not being able to get a good grasp on this concept.

"I know. It was especially weird that they, like, all happened at the same time...except for the concert."

"I knew we shouldn't have gone in there."

"You're the one who wanted to find out about that senior you have the hots for," Oliver responded, aggravation in his tone.

"I don't honestly like him, Oliver. I don't even know his name. I just meant, I wouldn't mind being on a nude beach with him, that's all."

"You go to nude beaches!" Oliver shouted.

"No! Ugh, that's not what I meant. Can we just get back to the matter at hand, please?

"Okay, okay. This means that the only other things that have to happen for the psychic to be completely right, is that we, umm, kiss, and you hold a baby girl.

"Bu that couldn't happen right? I mean, uh, since we are just, uh, friends," Lilly mentioned. Oliver nodded in response and Lilly did as well. Without even knowing it, the two started inching closer. They stared intensely at each other and Oliver said,

"You know, I never realized what an amazing shade of blue your eyes are." Lilly blushed, let out a small smile, and looked down at her Converse All-Stars.

In the distance, a father and son were throwing around a baseball, possibly one they had won at a game in the carnival. Accidentally, the ball flew too far for the father to catch it and it landed directly on Lilly's foot. Her head jerked up about to yelp in pain, but her lips hit Oliver's instead.

It wasn't on purpose. It wasn't planned. It was spontaneous. Just like the two individuals it was between.

Lilly's arms wrapped around Oliver's neck and his hands moved to her slim waist but slowly roamed downwards. This kiss was gentle yet full with emotion. They held onto each other tenderly, never wanting to let go.

When they finally came up for air, uncontrollable smiles broke out on their faces. They were still holding each other and their position transformed into a hug. They just swayed in the swift wind wanting the moment to last forever.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

As for the baby girl, who knows what'll happen in the future, right?

Well, besides psychics that is...

**A/N- Woah. That was so freaking long. Haha. Well what'd you think? I know, corny ending, but I thought it was pretty cute. I don't know. It was just a weird idea that popped in my head and I decided to take a whack at it. Well, I hope if you spent time reading this you at least enjoyed it! Please review. They make my day. But most of all, I hope it didn't completely bore you to death P. Much love, Val.**


End file.
